1. Field
The invention is in the field of locking mailboxes, package delivery boxes, and other such receptacles and locking devices therefor which allow a single opening of the receptacle door to insert a package then lock upon closing such that unlocking is needed to open the receptacle door.
2. State of the Art
There are a number of patents which disclose various locking mailboxes, locking package delivery boxes, locking receptacles for other goods, and locking devices for use therewith the purpose of which is to allow entry to the box or receptacle by the mailperson or other package delivery person and then to secure the item delivered by locking the box or receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,656 issued to Smith et al. discloses a combination mailbox locking device and mail indicator for use with a standard post-mounted mailbox. The device has a rotary disc with locking rim or flange at the edge thereof, a mail indicator rod attached to the disc for rotation therewith similar to a standard mailbox flag, and a key lock with a linear spring-loaded latch. The disc and rod interact with the latch such that a first rotary position indicates no mail to be picked up and the mailbox is not locked, and a second rotary position indicates to the mailperson there is mail to be picked up and that the mailbox is unlocked. The mailperson must insert the mail then rotate the rod to a third or locking position to engage the lock in a slot in the disc to lock the mailbox. A key must then be used to unlock the mailbox to remove the mail and the rod rotated to the first or second position to ready the mailbox for the next use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,126 issued to Coultas et al. discloses a locking mailbox which has a spring-loaded catch member and a rotary key lock with a latch member. The catch member has a tapered end, a tapered retaining indent, and a non-tapered locking indent. The tapered end allows the latch member to seat in the retaining indent until the mailman unseats it by pulling the mailbox door open to deposit the mail, then closes it forcefully enough to seat the latch member in the locking indent wherein the mailbox door cannot be opened until a key is inserted into the lock and the latch member rotated out of the locking indent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,540 issued to Kelly et al. discloses a mailbox having a front and a rear door, both of which are operated by a rotary key lock on the rear mailbox door. The device has a longitudinal sliding lock rod which is attached to a sliding cam having first and second ramps, which cam is disposed in a fixed mounting bracket adjacent the front door. The mounting bracket includes a fixed vertical portion. A U-shaped latch member is pivotally mounted at one end to the front door with a free end riding on the ramps of the cam. A magnet is attached to the inside top of the mailbox. The mechanism is set by unlocking the rotary key lock and opening the rear door. This allows the lock rod and the cam, by urging of the spring, to slide longitudinally to cause the free end of the latch to elevate along the second ramp so as to engage the magnet and to hold the free end in an elevated position relative to the cam. As the front door is opened, the latch member pulls free of the magnet such that upon closing of the front door the free end of the latch rides up the first ramp of the cam and engages the vertical portion of the mounting bracket to secure the front door in a closed position. An alternate embodiment is also disclosed which uses a pivoting cam in place of the sliding cam but the concept is the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,215 issued to Marendt et al. discloses a mailbox which has a key lock with a linear spring-loaded latch which key lock is mounted to the mailbox door and engages a fixed catch on the mailbox to hold the door in the locked position. The mailbox is operated by unlocking the key lock, opening the door, moving a sliding magnet forward toward the door, and gently closing the door until the door is held by the magnet but not by the latch. After the mailperson inserts the mail, the door must be closed with sufficient force to cause the latch to slide past the catch. The mailbox then cannot be opened until the lock in unlocked such that the latch is moved out of engagement with the catch member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,512 issued to White discloses a locking device for use in a standard post-mounted mailbox which device forms an inner locking box within the mailbox. The inner box has a pivoting top which is contoured to fit against and be held to the inner surface of the mailbox top using a magnet and an inner front door which is held in an unlocked position against the mailbox door by a second magnet. A key operated spring latch is attached to the door of the inner box and engages a catch on the top of the inner box to lock the inner box. A spring-loaded release trigger mounted to the mailbox door has a wedge facing the inside of the mailbox when the outer door is closed. The mailbox must be set prior to mail delivery by moving the top of the inner box to the upper position against the magnet, pulling the spring-loaded latch with wedge to a non-operative position, and closing the mailbox door. Upon opening of the outer door of the mailbox the latch with wedge moves to an operative position such that upon closing of the outer door after inserting the mail, the wedge of the latch causes the contoured top to be moved away from the magnet and drop to the lowered position such that the latch secures the top and door of the locking box in the closed position. To remove the mail, the outer door must be opened and the key lock unlocked to open the inner box. An alternate embodiment is also disclosed which has a linear spring-loaded catch and a key lock with a linear spring-loaded latch. The catch is pulled laterally and the mailbox door closed such that the catch is held away from the locking position by contacting the side of the latch, until the mailbox door is opened wherein the catch moves to a locking position such that upon closing of the mailbox door the latch engages the catch to secure the mailbox door in the closed position until the lock is unlocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,169 issued to Aurness et al. discloses a two-door, door within a door, locking mailbox which requires the use of a special release tool carried by the mailperson to open the larger door and which utilizes a combination lock to secure the smaller door. A package indicator and a mail slot with a letter indicator are disclosed.